


Realizations

by Melissa1226



Series: Happily Ever after is Something You Work Towards [1]
Category: To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies), To All the Boys I've Loved Before (Movies) RPF, To All the Boys I've Loved Before Series - Jenny Han
Genre: Accident, Angst, Break Up, Hurt/Comfort, Make Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1226/pseuds/Melissa1226
Summary: This story starts after Lara Jean and Peter’ s break up in the second movie/book. Peter realizes how much he loves Lara Jean and he would do anything to get her back, but it may be to late.
Relationships: Lara jean, Peter Kavinsky & Lara Jean Song-Covey, Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Happily Ever after is Something You Work Towards [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852588
Comments: 15
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter One – The Breakup

“Well I guess we both made promises that we could not keep” Lara Jean whispered brokenly; her eyes glassy with the tears that were threatening to fall. 

Peter felt his heart clench at the sight of her tears but when her words finally registered his heart stopped in his chest completely. “NO.” He whispered, “You don’t mean that.” He said clenching his lacrosse stick tighter, so he did not reach out and grab her. “Lara Jean… please.”

Lara Jena shook her head, and whispered, “Peter…. It was me or her… and you chose her… every time…” She paused taking a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment so a tear slid down her cheek and Peter fingers itched to reach out to brush it away but when he went to move Lara Jean quickly stepped back. Peter clenched his jaw when she would not even let him touch her and his chest ached at the thought.

Lara Jean’s eyes flared in pain as tears slid down her face, “I was never enough… never enough to really let her go.” She whispered so softly he barely heard her, “I know you said she is going through stuff… and I get that... I really do, but I never have had a relationship with John Ambrose… never been anything but friends with him… and he never treated you badly and you hated when I talked to him…yet you keep going back to Gen… you let her treat me this way… you defend her and protect her… and you leave me behind.”

Peter shook his head his mind racing trying to catch up to what she was saying, but all of her words where hazy past the thought that he was losing her. He shook his head again reaching out, but Lara Jean cut him off when someone called from the bus, “You should go.” She whispered her voice soft and full of pain making Peter close his eyes when he suddenly felt like he could not breathe, “Good luck.” She murmured, “I really mean that Peter…. I hope you do well.” She whispered before turning to walk away.

Peter watched as Lara Jean turned and walked away from him, leaving him standing in front of the bus and he felt his heart ache……... he refused to let this happen, “Lara Jean.” He yelled and took a breath when she paused her back still turned, but then she took another step and kept walking away from him. Peter felt his breath catch and his heart shatter as she moved further and further away from him. Peter heard his name being called and felt Greg grabbing his arm, pulling him to the bus but he could not think… he could not comprehend…... he could not move. Greg pushed Peter carefully up the bus stairs as his breath caught in his chest and the pain took over.

“Sit Peter.” Greg said softly after pushing Peter to the back of the bus, Peter just fell into the seat as his world continued to fall apart around him. When Gen had broken up with him, he had felt anger… frustration… sadness... but this… watching Lara Jean turn her back on him and walk away… this felt like his world was ending... his heart aching like it was being clenched tightly in a fist. 

Peter closed his eyes as he gasped…. He could not breathe… he could not fucking breathe…He ripped the bag off his back and pulled at the collar of his hoodie gasping… desperately trying to drag in a breath.

Peter shook his head when he heard his name being called from far away, still ripping at his top. He swatted the hands by his face away as his chest felt like it was going to fracture in half. 

Peter looked up to see Greg looking down at him with a deep frown, “Hey… Hey Peter look at me.” Greg said shaking Peters shoulders, “Focus on at me Peter, take a breath.”

Peter shook his head, eyes wide, “I can’t breathe.” He whispered gasping, his voice breaking, “I can’t breathe.” He gasped as another wave of pain hit him his hands shaking as he gripped onto Greg’s arms.

Greg shook his head looking over at Trevor who was just shrugged in confusion. Greg looked back to Peter who had closed his eyes as he gasped unable to catch his breath and gave Peter a shake, “Peter look at me man.” He said firmly. “Breathe for me…. Take a deep breath.”

Peter took a deep breath, his eyes clenched close, his jaw ticking as he willed away the pain in his chest… after a moment he opened his eyes finally actually taking in Greg’s face.

Greg nodded at him, “Ok… good... now tell me what is going on.” Greg said softly.

Peter took a deep breath trying to get the words out, but he just could not say it out loud right now. He could not say Lara Jena was gone... if he said it out loud then it would be true. So he shook his head, his hands clenching in his lap and looked out the window as the world passed. 

Peter felt numb now…. when he pushed the pain away it left him with nothing, just empty. Everything he had ever wanted had just walked away from him with tears falling down her face and there was nothing he could do… nothing he could say right now.

Greg tried again, “Peter… talk to me.” He said softy.

Peter shook his head and closed his eyes, “I can’t…. Just.” He paused taking another deep breath, “Just... not now.” He whispered brokenly looking out the window again, watching the world blur by and felt nothing.

Greg shook his head at Trevor and they both sat back to let Peter be, they had all been friends since they were 5 years old and only one other time had they seen Peter like this… was when his father had left... he had shut down just like this… not able to even speak… and it was just that once. Greg turned back to Peter and just laid a hand on his knee for a moment, “I got you Peter.” He said softly waiting to see Peter nod still looking out the window.

Greg did take care of Peter, going up to the coach to let him know Peter was feeling sick and could not play that game. Being the buffer between him and the rest of the team and left Peter to process and wonder how everything that had been so prefect just a few hours ago and now it was all gone.

/-/-/

Lara Jean sat in her room looking out the window trying to process but felt the physical ache of what had just happened. Walking away from Peter was the hardest thing she had ever done but the thought of staying… knowing he was still talking to Gen… knowing he still defended and protected Gen… she could not do it anymore. Every time she heard Gen’s name come in between her and Peter it felt like a knife to the heart... but seeing that photo of Peter and Gen had taken her breath away and she knew that she could not do it anymore. 

She pulled out a piece of paper as the tears slid down her cheeks and began to write.

Dear Peter, 

When we started this, it was supposed to be easy because it was fake, but even then, when you would say her name it was like a stab to the heart. When you would talk about her…. when you would talk to her or I would see her name come up on your phone screen it broke my heart just a little bit each time. But I never said anything because we were fake and that was what you wanted.

When we got together for real, I thought that I would never have to feel that kind of pain again. I thought that I would be the most important person in your life, that it would be me that you looked for and to.

Yet as the weeks have passed you still talk to her, you still go to her and comfort her when she needs it and I tried to let it go, I tried to be understanding but every time I see you with her… know that you still talk to her... it feels like I am not enough… that part of you still needs her in a way that you will never need me. 

I know that I should have been honest with you about John Ambrose, and I take the blame for those struggles between us. I think that I needed someone who wanted me… who needed me…me and not someone else…… and John did not hurt me because I did not want him… I only ever wanted you. But I do think that John and I are not the same as you and Gen, it is not the same thing because I have never kissed John, I have never even hugged John. I have never been in a relationship with John; we have always been only friends… yet you were upset I was talking to him and spending time with him. Imagine how you would feel if John had once been my boyfriend, imagine how you would feel if you knew that I had kissed John, been with John and still spent time with him, talked to him on the phone, went over to his house. Imagine how you would feel if John treated you the way that Gen treats me, and I still talked to him.

I cannot be second best Peter, I cannot stay to the side while you keep protecting Gen, while you keep choosing her over me. Being with you while you keep choosing her hurts so much more than walking away… at least now I can just be numb and alone instead of being surprised every time I hear or see you with her. Because If I stay, I will always be waiting to hear that you talked to her, that you went to see her… being shown photos of you holding her. Being blindsided with news that you lied to me to protect her… of knowing that you were not waiting for me but waiting for her.

I wish you the very best Peter, I hope that everything you ever want comes true. I care about you too much to want you to be in pain. But I cannot do this anymore, my heart cannot take this pain anymore.

Lara Jean

Lara Jean looked down at the letter that was covered in splotches from her tear drops but did not have an energy to rewrite it. Instead she folded the paper up and slid it into an envelope. She took a deep breath before pulling off the necklace that she had worn every day since the day Peter had put it on her and carefully slid it into the envelope with the letter. It barely fit inside but she was able to carefully seal the envelope and set it on her desk.

Lara Jean just sat staring at the envelope, she knew that she had to take it to Peter, but she could not see him…. she could not face him in this moment. She looked over at the clock and realized he was still at his game for another hour. She quickly stood up and grabbing the letter and running down the stairs. 

Lara Jean drove carefully to Peter’s house, the pain in her heart so great that she forgot to be scared when driving. When she pulled up into the driveway, she just sat trying to get enough energy… enough courage to walk up to the door. She jumped when there was a knock at the window by her face, her heart racing when she saw Peter’s mom standing there with a smile. 

Lara Jean lowered the widow and gave her a small smile, “Hello, Mrs. Kavinsky.” She said softly. 

Peter’s mom gave her a small smile seeing the red eyes and tear tracks down Lara Jean’s face, “Peter is still at his game.” She said softly.

Lara Jean looked forward again and gave a small nod, “I know.” She whispered, “I just came to drop something off.”

Peter’s mom leaned on the window carefully, “Can I help you Lara Jean…. Peter will be home in about an hour…... why don’t you come inside and wait for him.” She said genlty.

Lara Jean shook her head another tear sliding down her cheek, “I can’t.” She whispered closing her eyes. After a moment she reached over to grab the envelope off the passenger seat and handed it to Peter’s mom without looking up, “Can you give this to Peter?” She asked softly.

Peter’s mom took a deep breath slowly grabbing on to the envelope, “Lara Jean…... you know you can talk to me… right.” She said softly, “If you are not ok… I will help you.”

Lara Jean looked over at Peter’s mom and gave a small smile, “Thank you.” She whispered knowing she was going to miss Peter’s mom and brother… cutting away from him meant cutting away from them also. “I have to get home.” She whispered.

Peter’s mom gave Lara Jean a small smile reaching out to cup her cheek, “Ok…. Just remember if you need me… I am here, ok…. no matter what is going on between you and Peter.” She carefully took a step back away from the car, “Drive safe.” She whispered.

Lara Jean nodded before slowly backing out of the driveway and making her way home. When she walked through the front door, Kitty was sitting on the couch watching tv, “How did Peter do?” She called out in an excited voice.

Lara Jean shook her head walking over to the stairs in silence. Kitty turned to watch Lara Jean slowly walk up the stairs like the world was sitting on her shoulders and frowned.

Lara Jean made her way to her room and slowly crawled into her bed curling up on her side towards the window. She did not even look at Kitty when she sat next to her on the bed.

“Lara Jean.” Kitty said softly, “Are you ok?” Her hand rubbing Lara Jean’s side.

Lara Jean shook her head as another tear slid down her cheek, “Peter and I broke up.” She whispered softly. “Can you take the bus to school tomorrow?” She asked her voice breaking.

Kitty’s eyes went wide as she watched Lara Jean close her eyes, “Yes… I can do that.” Kitty said softly.

Lara Jean nodded not opening her eyes, “And if anyone comes can you tell them I am not here.” She begged, “Tell dad that I am sleeping when he comes home.” She whispered so low Kitty barely heard her.

Kitty pushed Lara Jean’s hair back gently, “Yes…... I can do that too.” She said softly.

Lara Jean sighed pushing her face into her pillow, “I am going to sleep.” She mumbled.

Kitty pulled her blanket up over Lara Jean and carefully slid the door closed as she walked into the hall. Kitty had never seen her sister this lost… in this much pain. Kitty knew something had happened and she wanted to call Peter, but she saw her sister and knew that she had to take care of her first. 

/-/-/-/-

Peter pulled into his driveway and just sat there for a moment, they had won the game but barely and his coach was not happy that he had not played. He took a breath and laid his head on his steering wheel. Letting the afternoon play in his head over and over again, once he had pushed past the pain, he had come up with a plan… he would not lose Lara Jean… he would fight for her.

He had tried to call Lara Jean as soon as he had gotten back to the school and gotten into his car. It had gone straight to voicemail, so he had sent her a text asking her to talk to him…... To just call him when she turned her phone back on. He had looked at the photo of the two of them together on his phone and could not help himself and sent another text. 

'Covey… I love you… and I am not letting you go…. I will talk to you tomorrow.'

He just wanted to hear her voice but instead he took a deep breath, he had to get it together before he went inside to see his mom, she would take one look at his face and know something was wrong.

Peter took a deep breath, pushing his fingers into his eyes for a moment trying to push down all of the pain and frustration he was feeling. He just needed a moment to catch his breath because he was going to get Lara Jean back… he was not going to lose her… He would not even think about the possibility. He grabbed his bag and walked up to the door calling out when he walked in. 

“I am home mom.” He called out, “I am going up to shower.”

“Peter wait.” She called out coming around the corner. 

Peter dropped his bag and walked into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle, turing when his mom walked in. “Hey mom… We won.” He said taking a drink.

His mom gave him a small smile, “That’s good Honey.” His mom paused setting an envelope on counter, “Lara Jean came by.” She said softly. 

Peter paused looking from his mom to the envelope in surprise, “What did she say?” He asked softly setting the water bottle on the counter fear coming in waves as he took bulging envelope with his name scrawled over the top.

His mom shook her head, “She didn’t say much… she just asked me to give you this…she was upset.” She said pushing the envelope over to him.

Peter looked at the envelope for a moment knowing that something was very wrong, “Was she crying?” He asked softly.

His mother nodded her head, “Yes…. she was crying.” She said, “I asked her if I could help her, but she said she had to go home.” His mom sighed, “What is going on Peter?”

Peter nodded looking at the envelope like to was going to jump out and bite him. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath and whispered, “We broke up.”

Peter’s mom sighed, “What happened... I thought you liked her.” She asked gently.

“I do not like her Mom…” Peter whispered clenching his jaw, “I love her.” He looked up at his mom his eyes showing his pain.

His mom walked over and wrapped her arms around him as he shook his head, “She said that she could not be with me anymore.” He whispered.

Peter’s mom shook her head, “But she was so upset when she came by… why did she break up with you if she was just as upset?” She asked softly.

Peter wrapped his arms around his mom, clenching at her tightly “I think I messed up mom.” He whispered leaning down to bury his face in her neck, “I was so scared of being like dad… of walking away from Gen when she needed me…. And now I think I lost Lara Jean.”

His mom pulled back, “What do you mean?” She asked cupping his cheek.

Peter closed his eyes, “Gen’s mom and dad are getting divorced and I have been talking to her… helping her through it… but I knew that Lara Jean didn’t like it… that it was hurting her …. But how do I just walk away… Gen was… is a friend.” He said.

Peter’s mom sighed, “You are not you Father Peter… your relationship with Gen is not like me and your father.” She said softly, “You are not married… you do not have kids… you tried to have a relationship and it did not work…. You are not a bad person because you are moving on.”

Peter took a breath nodding, and she continued, “But you do have to decide what is more important… your friendship with Gen… or the relationship you want with Lara Jean.” She said, “Because you can’t have both and it is not fair to Lara Jean to ask her to let you keep both.”

Peter clenched his jaw, “I don’t want to hurt Lara Jean… I never want to cause her pain… I am just trying to do the right thing.” He whispered brokenly.

Peter’s mom smiled at him and gave his cheek a soft kiss, “And I am so proud of you for trying to be a great friend… but I think your sweet kind heart of wanting to help and Gen not wanting to lose you….” She paused handing him the envelope “They might make it, so you lose the one thing that your heart really wants.”

Peter clenched his jaw and shook his head, “I am not going to lose Lara Jean…. I am going to get her back.” He said his voice hard.

His mom nodded, “Good because I like her…. And I like how she makes you feel… you are so happy and full of life when you are with her.” She said, “She brings out the best of you.”

Peter gave his mom a small smile, “I am going to talk to her tomorrow…. I tried to call her when I got back to the school, but it went straight to voice mail.” He carefully pulled the envelope felling the weight of the locket, “I have practice before school in the morning, but I am going to talk to her before class.”

Peter’s mom smiled at him, “Just be honest with her and know that this will be one of many fights if you stay together… it is not about not fighting… it is about how you come back from your fight that matters.” She tapped his nose, “It is how you keep working towards each other… fight for her if you want her.”

Peter gave his mom a small smile, “Thanks mom.” He said softly. 

She gave him and other quick kiss on his cheek, “Good now go up and go to sleep …. It is late and you have to get up early for practice.” She said, “Let me know if you need anything.”

Peter nodded watching her walk away before trudging up the stairs and walking into his bathroom. He did not need to shower because he had not played but he wanted to hot water to loosen his body. He turned the water on to warm up and looked down at the envelope, leaning against his sink. His hands shook as he looked at his name on the front of it and he did not want to open it… he knew her locket was inside; he could feel it. It was supposed to be around her neck.. it was a symbol of his love for her... it was not supposed to be sitting inside this envelope. 

Peter clenched his jaw and closed his eyes as he ripped the crease open and his hand shook as he reached in and took out her locket. The locket that had not left her throat since he had put it on her. He clenched the locket tightly as he pulled out the letter folding it open looking at beautiful scrawl of writing. 

He felt his heart clench and break as he read her words and let the letter fall to her floor when he was finished reading. Her words hit like daggers to his heart and he finally began to realize that instead of helping everyone.... he had hurt the one person he never wanted to hurt. When he read the comparison of Gen to John Ambrose, he felt a flash of anger at first, yet the more the thought about it she was right. He had been insanely jealous of John and she had never even been in a relationship with him… he is trying to imagine how he would feel if she spent time with John after she had been in a relationship with him and Peter quickly realized he would have been in a blinding rage. Even now thinking about Lara Jean kissing John ripped him in half... if Lara Jean had kissed John even once and then spent time with him... texted him.. called him......  
NO.... no Peter would never be able to handle that.

Peter closed his eyes beginning to realize his own mistakes the last few weeks and started to plan on how he would apologize and win Lara Jean back. He realized he had to have one more conversation with Gen, letting her know he needed a clean break and he could no longer be the person she turned to… that he would not tolerate anything against Lara Jean… he had to be honest no matter what… with everything. He stripped down and stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash away the day and he created a plan to get Lara Jean back.

-/-/-/-/

Lara Jean woke up and felt the day before hit her like a freight train. She closed her eyes and sighed when she heard her father call out the time from her doorway and she whispered back, “I know.”

She closed her eyes not ready to face the day but looked up when Kitty walked in the room. 

“Hey, Lara Jean…... Dad said to make sure that you are up and getting ready.” Kitty said softly. “Dad just left, and I am going to ride the bus.”

Lara Jean nodded, “I am getting up in a second… I will drive myself in time… I promise.” She whispered.

Kitty looked at her sister sadly, “I love you Lara Jean.” She whispered walking out the door, running to catch the bus.

Lara Jean smiled sadly at her sister words; she must look bad if Kitty was giving her an I love you. She pushed herself up and slowly got dressed pulling out a simple gray shirt and jean's not having enough energy to care. Without a thought she grabbed the blue hoodie on her chair and pulled it over her head before trialing down the stairs and out the front door. 

She did not realize she was wearing Peter’s Lacrosse hoodie until she was already sitting in the car. She laid her head on the steering wheel for a moment and decided that she would just take it off when she got to school... she did not have the energy to walk back up the stairs to get something different. 

Most of the drive to school was a blur in fact she did not even see the car coming until it was too late. She was stopped at the red stop light waiting for it to change when her car was slammed forward into the intersection. She felt like she was moving in slow motion as the pain registered in her body. When her car finally stopped, she slowly looked up out her window to see the car coming at her .... the head lights blinding. 

Her last thoughts were of Peter wishing she could see him one more time.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hospital

Peter, Greg, and Trevor were running laps around the field after getting yelled at for talking during practice. Slowly dying with each step... but Greg still wanted to know what was going on with Peter.

“She broke up with you.” Greg wheezed out holding his side. 

Peter nodded, “Yea…. I fucked up.” He said his face slick with sweat. 

Trevor shook his head, “What did you do…...” He paused looking over at Peter. “Tell me you did not cheat on her with Gen.” He said gasping.

Peter stopped running and looked at him in disbelief, “No I didn’t cheat on her… why would you even aske that?” He asked anger rolling through him, he paused looking over at Greg’s farcical expression, “What?”

Greg shrugged, “Well… I mean you do spend a lot of time with Gen… you still call her and see her.” He said leaning down to put his hands on his knees trying not to throw up. “Fuck we should not have partied last night.” He muttered.

Trevor nodded at Greg, “I feel like shot.” He gasped before looking over at Peter, “You do spend a lot of tome talking with Gen… . Like a lot of time.” He said shrugging, “Every time she calls you answer, and you are always defending her... even now when she does that shit to hurt Largie on purpose.” 

Peter shook his head, even his friends noticed the way he had messed up. Peter took a deep breath, his hands on his hips, “No I would never cheat on Lara Jean…. I love her.” He said softly, “But you are right… we broke up because I kept trying to help Gen.”

Trevor snorted, “Lets be real… Gen kept you on a short leash and you let her…. She is a pariah Peter.” He said gagging as he still tried to gasp, his heart and lungs racing. 

Peter narrowed his eyes looking over at Greg who shrugged, “Peter… you know I never really liked her...” He sighed, “She has never been a good person and you have always given her excuses for treating people badly…. She dropped you and only wanted you back when you found Lara Jean.” Greg took a breath wiping his forhead, “Even now Gen is destroying your relationship……… knowingly destroying it and you kind of let her.” He finished softly.

Peter closed his eyes, “Fuck… standing outside and looking in I see what you mean…. I just didn’t want to walk away like my dad did.” He said softly.

Greg shook his head, “Peter… you are not your dad and you leaving a toxic relationship and a toxic person does not make you a bad person.” Greg looked over at the field to see where the coach was yelling at another group before turning back to Peter, “Even if she is going through something… that does not mean that it has to be YOU that takes care of it… she has other friends.”

Peter nodded looking over to see their coach turing to look at them and took of in a slow run, Trevor and Greg falling into step with him, “I know that now… I was just trying to do the right thing.” He said.

Greg snorted, “You are always a good guy… but telling someone no or making boundaries with people does not make you a bad person.” He said.

Trevor was already huffing again after only a few yards and he gasped out, “He is not wrong Peter… honestly you should have cut Gen off as soon as you and Lara Jean started dating…. I am trying to imagine Chris being ok with me even thinking about talking to an ex when all I am doing is talking to her now.”

Greg snorted, “If Trevor is saying that you know it must be right because if anyone would blur lines it would be him.” He said chuckling.

Trevor put a hand over his heart as he wheezed, “I want to be offended by what you are saying but you are not wrong…. Chris scares me.” He said with a grin.

Greg laughed, “Then why do you hang out with her?” He asked.

Trevor smirked over at Peter and Greg, “Because she is hot and funny and can kiss like I have never been kissed…. Scary is worth it.” He panted, “Plus there is a side of her that she doesn’t show many people…. It is special.”

Peter smiled over at Trevor, “Looks like we found the next one that bites the dust…. If he is willing to be in a monogamous relationship.” He said.

Greg laughed when Trevor stumbled and tripped at Peter’s words, “No…” Trevor said laying on the ground.

Peter grinned down at him going to say something but his head snapped up when he heard his name yelled out over the field, “PETER.”

He looked over the field but only saw the rest of his team stopping to look towards the parking lot, “PETER.” Was screamed and everyone on the field turned to look at Peter.

Peter finally saw Kitty running through the field past the rest of the players, “PETER.” She called her voice breaking and Peter took off running towards her, “Kitty?” He called out, “What is it.”

Kitty ran straight into his arms, wrapping around him and squeezing, “Peter…I need your help.” She sobbed out.

Peter wrapped his arms around her back and hugged her close looking over at Trevor and Greg who came up next to them, Peter looked down at Kitty, “Hey Little Covey… you have to tell me what is going on.” He said watching his coach come over to see what was going on. “Did you just run all the way from your school?”

Kitty was now fully sobbing trying to get words out, but all Peter could get was, “need ride… accident.”

Peter kneeled down and gently pushed Kitty back to look at her face, “Kitty take a deep breath… do you want me to go find Lara Jean?” He asked looking up at Greg, “We can find her.”

Kitty shook her head, her hands going up to grab Peter’s shirt tightly, “You can’t… Daddy called me…... and asked me to see if you could take me to the hospital.” She said between gasping breaths, “Lara Jean was in an accident on the way to school.” 

Her statement hit Peter like a freight train, the words rushing through his mind taking out every other thought and feeling. Fear rolled through him crashing like waves against his heart, he fell back on his heels, eyes wide, “What?” He murmured quietly in shock.

Kitty shook her head water filled eyes wide, “Daddy called me…” She said her voice breaking, “He said that Lara Jean was in a car accident on the way to school…” She reached out and grasped shirt again, “Can you take me to the hospital… I told him that you could so he could stay with Lara Jean.”

Peter nodded absently as his thoughts raced… his imagination running wild with the images of Lara Jean in pain… her crying…... her still and covered in blood…... laying on the pavement… laying in a hospital bed. He closed his eyes as against the images as his heart felt like it was clenched again……. like yesterday only thins time it was from the pain of not knowing if she was ok… that she was hurt, that she alone… that she needed him, and he was not there.

Peter felt his shoulder being shaken and he looked up in a daze to see Greg standing over him and Kitty crying into Trevor’s arms. “Peter.” Greg said softly, “Come on.... I will drive you.” Greg turned to the coach, “Practice is over soon anyway… are we ok to go Coach?”

His coach nodded, “Yes…... take them both Greg… make sure they make it safe.” He said turning to call out the rest of the players, “Practice is over… go and get changes for classes.”

Peter took a deep breath looking up at Kitty and gave her a small smile, hiding his fear and worry behind it, “Come on little Covey…. Let us go check on your sister.” He said his voice cracking. He quickly stood up and reached over and pulled her from Trevor’s arms. “We need to be there when Lara Jean wakes up.” He quickly pulled Kitty along like she weighed next to nothing over to the field to grab his bags. They looked up to see Greg running after them grabbing his stuff and taking Peter’s keys. “I am driving Kavinsky…. You and little Covey will be sitting in the back.”

Peter quickly helped Kitty into the back seat, turing to see Trevor sliding into the front seat next to Greg.

Greg looked over at Trevor who was typing on his phone, “You comin with?” Greg asked starting the jeep.

Trevor nodded, “Yes… and I am texting Chris and Lucas.” He said slamming his door closed. 

Peter looked over at Kitty wrapping his arm around her, “Come here little one…… Lara Jean is going to be ok.” He said rubbing his hand up and down in her arm.

Kitty shook her head, “It is bad Peter…. Bad enough that Daddy did not want to leave the hospital…” Kitty looked up at Peter, her eyes watering, “I know that you guys broke up.” She said her voice catching.

Peter nodded, “Yes…. But I do not plan on letting it stay that way… I am going to grovel... and beg her to take me back.” He said looking up at Greg who was driving them as quickly as he dared to the hospital. “I am going to show her how much that I love her.”

Kitty nodded with a watery smile, “Good she was really sad last night…. And this morning...” Kitty shook her head and out her face in her hands, “I should have made her get up and ride the bus with me.” She whispered more tears falling. 

Peter shook his head, rubbing her arm again, “You can’t do that… you can’t blame yourself…. It was an accident.” He whispered as his own thoughts raced. He should have picked Lara Jean up… he should have skipped practice and gone to her house and talked to her and made her ride with him. She was supposed to take the bus today since he had practice so he could drive her home later that day… but she must have driven to school since they had broken up. Another thought flashed through Peter’s head, “Kitty why did you take the bus instead of riding with Lara Jean?”

Kitty turned her face into Peter’s chest and cried softly against him, “Last night Lara Jean asked if I could ride the bus…. so, I talked to my friend and we made plans to ride together… plus Lara Jean was running late this morning so I did not wait on her…” She covered her face with her hands, “I should have been with her……... I did not wait on her.” She whispered.

Peter shook his head, “NO Little Covey... that just means that you would be hurt to.” He said hugging her tight, “Lara Jean would not have wanted that.” He said firmly. He looked up to see Greg pulling into the hospital parking lot. “Come on let’s go check on your sister… she is going to be fine.” He said firmly willing himself to believe it as Greg pull up to the front entrance. 

Peter jumped out of the jeep and turned to help Kitty down sliding his hand into hers taking off in a jog leaving Greg to park the jeep. Peter pushed the ER doors open and desperately searched for Dr. Covey when he did not see him, Peter ran with Kitty over to the desk looking at the woman behind it. “I am looking for Lara Jean Covey.” He demanded.

The woman shook her head, “Sorry... only family is allowed in the back and Dr. Covey only has daughters.” She said.

Peter nodded, “Yes this is Kitty, his youngest daughter.” He said laying a on Kitty’s shoulder.

The women looked at Kitty and nodded, “Yes I recognize you.” She paused and looked at Peter, “And you are?” She asked.

Kitty spoke up this time, “He is my soon to be brother…. Lara Jean’s fiancé.” She said quickly.

The woman raised an eyebrow and Peter felt his frustration grow, he just wanted to find Lara Jean. He clenched his jaw and nodded at the woman, “Yes I am.” He said quickly.

The woman shook her head, “Lara Jean is 16 years old.” She said not believing them.

Kitty crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, “Yes and age of consent in West Virginia is 16 and Peter is 17.” Kitty put her finger on the counter, “Not to mention he is my current guardian because I am only 11…. so, are you going to let me wander around the hospital alone or let him take me to my sister?”

The woman sighed not believing them but giving up, “Fine…. fine.... Lara Jean is on the 4th floor… in surgery... Dr. Covey should be up there waiting.” She said, “Take the hallway right here to the elevator and go to the 4th floor. Once you get there turn right and follow the hallway.” She said. 

Kitty nodded, “Thank you.” She said with s huff, quickly turning and stomping to the hallway right as Greg and Trevor came in the doors. “Follow us.” She said her fear making her even more bossy then normal. When they got into the elevator Kitty turned to Peter, “Daddy doesn’t know that you guys broke up.” She said softly, “So just don’t say anything.”

Peter looked at Kitty in surprise, “Thanks.” He paused and waited for her to look up at him, “I mean it Kitty… I am going to do whatever it takes to get Lara Jean back.” He said firmly, “I love her.”

Kitty nodded up at him sharply, “Good… because I like you and when we all go home, I want you there to help take care of Lara Jean….” She paused crossing her arms and watched the elevator doors open. “She is a pain in the butt when she is sick or hurt… I would much rather you take care of her.” She said firmly. “I don’t want to be told I am doing everything wrong or running up and down the stairs over and over again.”

Greg snorted, “She is feisty just like you said.” He whispered to Peter watching Kitty march down the hall to the surgery waiting room, “I see why you like her.”

Peter gave a small smile following Kitty, “You have not seen anything yet.” He said rounding the corner and finding Kitty in Dr. Covey’s arms. “Dr. Covey.” He called out his fear coming back.

Dr. Covey turned and gave Peter a small smile, “Thank you for bringing Kitty, Peter.” He said softly. 

Peter shook his head, “I actually could not even drive… Greg drove us.” He said looking over at his friend, “How is Lara Jean?” He asked his voice breaking.

Dr. Covey shook his head making Peter’s heart clench in panic, “She is in surgery… that is all they told me….” He pulled Kitty over to sit down waiting until Peter, Greg and Trevor sat across from him, “The police officer said that Lara Jean was stopped at a stop light and a drunk driver hit her from behind…. He pushed into the intersection.” He paused and closed his eyes. “A car coming from the other direction hit her passenger side.” He reached out and grabbed Kitty’s hand, “I am so glad you were not in the car too.” He whispered. 

Peter closed his eyes, his chest tightening painfully. Lara Jean had been hit by not one…. but two cars, and he could not think past blinding fear, so he muttered to himself over and over again, “She is going to be ok.” Peter whispered it more to himself then to anyone else, but Dr. Covey heard him and nodded over at him. “She has to be.” Peter said looking at him, his eyes wide full of anguish, “She HAS to be.”

Everyone in the waiting room sat back to wait for news… waiting and praying. 

Peter had never prayed in his life the way he was now. He could not imagine a world with out Lara Jean in it……. He refused to even try to think about it. He closed his eyes sitting forward, setting his elbows on his knees, and putting his head in his hands. He felt like his world was hanging in the balance and if it tipped in the wrong direction, he would lose everything he had ever wanted… he had ever needed. He did not know how he would survive without Lara Jean… he knew that he would never be the same. Peter clenched his jaw over and over again, pushing the sobs that wanted to rip out of his chest and the pain intensified with each passing moment.

Peter felt Greg pat his shoulder and listened to him whisper down, “I am going to get you guys some coffee.” But Peter could not look up, he could not engage until he got his heart settled. So, Peter nodded but did not look up, instead pressed his fingers into his eyes, pushing away the tears that threatened to fall……And he just kept praying… begging to whoever was listening to make sure Lara Jena was ok…. That she would survive because he could handle anything in this world as long as she survived. 

After a few moments Peter felt a hand on his arm and looked over to see Kitty sliding into the seat next to him on his bench, “Peter… is she going to be ok?” She softly asked her eyes full of tears.

Peter nodded knowing he had to make Kitty feel better no matter what turmoil he was going through, “Yes she is.” He whispered firmly sitting back to wrap and arm around Kitty’s shoulders.

Kitty set her head on his shoulder, “You are scared... I can see it.” She said matter a factly, her eyes full of tears again.

Peter nodded carefully, “Yes…. I am.” He whispered, his voice catching, but he took a deep breath looking Kitty in the eyes, “But I have to believe that she is going to be ok…. I can’t handle any other option.” He said softly. “I refuse to believe in any other outcome.”

Kitty took a deep breath, “But…... what if she isn’t ok?” She asked so softly that the room barely heard her. But her words made the room close their eyes, Kitty just said out loud what they all feared the most.

Peter did not see Dr. Covey look over at them his own fear flashing on his face. Peter did not see Chris or Lucas come in and sit by Trevor. Peter did not see Greg come in with coffee. He just focused all of his attention on Kitty and making her feel better…. on making himself feel better and shook his head down at Kitty, “Lara Jean is going to be fine… I refuse to believe anything else... she is too important to me…. too important to all of us… the world needs her… you need her…. I need her.” He whispered the last words quietly, “So I will continue to believe with my entire heart that she is going to be ok…... because there is no other outcome that is acceptable.”

Kitty nodded laying her head on Peter’s shoulder again, “Thank you Peter.” She whispered grabbing onto his faith and words, “She is going to be ok.” She said closing her eyes. 

Peter closed his eyes and laid his head on top of Kitty’s and tried to hold onto and believe in the words he just whispered to Kitty. Peter did not realize that everyone in the room was holding onto the words he just said… the blind begging faith that he put into the room.

Dr. Covey closed his eyes and let Peter’s words wash over him and realized that how much Peter really cared. Peter was not just another teenage boy with a crush… Peter loved his daughter and would be just as devastated to lose Lara Jean as her father and sisters. Dr. Covey heard not only the way Peter loved Lara Jean, but he looked at the way Peter pulled Kitty close, rubbing her arm, letting her lean on him. Peter was comforting Kitty even when he was in his own pain and fear and more than that…... Kitty was seeking Peter out, trusting him to be there for her… knowing he would be there for her. 

Peter had integrated into not only Lara Jean’s life but into her entire world…. In Kitty’s life and even Dr. Covey’s. The more Dr. Covey thought about it, the more he realized how much…. Peter spent 2 to 3 times a week sitting at their dinner table, laughing, and joking with the Covey family… Peter picked up the girls every morning and brought them home most afternoons unless he was at practice. Dr. Covey now counted on Peter to help out around the house randomly, to pick up the girls… he had not even second guessed about telling Kitty to run to the high school to ger Peter… Dr. Covey knew without a doubt Peter would get Kitty here… that he would want to be here. Dr. Covey smiled softly over at Peter and Kitty and took a breath closing his eyes. He kept repeating Peter’s words in his head, “Lara Jean was going to be fine… she had to be.”

The room sat in a stilled bubble of fear, murmured praying, and quiet reassurances for the next 3 hours. Kitty and Peter talking back and forth quietly with Peter doing everything he could to distract Kitty and make her smile. Greg and Trevor sitting with Lucas and Chris, Trevor’s arms around Chris as she tried to hide a few tears that slipped down her cheeks. 

Dr. Covey looked around and saw all of the kids that loved his Lara Jean and gave a sad smile that it was because she as hurt that he was finally meeting all of them. When the doorway filled with loud laughing, Dr. Covey looked up to see more guys streaming into the waiting room, he turned to Greg and Peter who had looked up in surprise.

“Hey guys what are you doing here?” Peter asked in surprise watching his team stroll in. 

One of his teammates walked in and sat down next to Trevor, “Of course we are here for LJ.” He said with a shrug

“We would have been here sooner, but we had to wait for lunch to start to sneak out of school.” Another called out. “Any news?”

Peter shook his head, “Not yet.” He said softly looking over at Dr. Covey with worry that the room was full now, but Dr. Covey smiled softly looking around the room in amazement as it filled. 

Peter shook his head looking back at his team, “You all are going to get in trouble with coach for skipping school.” He said with a sad smile.

Another player walked in and sat down with a shrug, “What is coach gonna do… cut the entire team…. Besides where else would we be Kavinsky… you know that we like LJ more then we like you.” He said with a grin making the team laugh and chorus ‘yes’.

Dr. Covey smiled over at Peter who gave a soft smile back once he knew Dr. Covey was not upset with so many people coming into the room. They were a rowdy bunch, but they were his friends and teammates through and through and they had come to love Lara Jean the last few months and wanted to be here to support him. 

In fact, within a few moments the waiting room was full of the varsity Lacrosse team bringing in sandwiches, drinks, and snacks. They handed them to Dr. Covey, Peter, Kitty, Greg, and Trevor. The room became a lot more active and louder with the team there, but it made Dr. Covey and Peter both feel better, they were able to be distracted by the loud bunch of the high schoolers.

Peter looked around the room at all of his friends and his team and gave a small smile. Lara Jean had firmly placed herself in the heart of everyone on his team the last few months, making them smile and laugh. Listening to them when they were upset, bribing them with cookies and treats she made. 

Now the team took turns distracting Kitty making her laugh and at one point they promised to come over to her school all together and put a bully in their place for her making her upset. Both Dr. Covey and Peter smiled at Kitty’s laughter and smiles, the sounds making their hearts a little more relaxed. 

After a while Peter stood up and walked over to look out one of the windows and closing his eyes. His heart was in physical pain as he waited to find out any news about Lara Jean… every moment that went by and he did not know if she was ok felt like he could not breath… like he could not get enough oxygen to think. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand lay on his shoulder softly. Peter looked over to see Dr. Covey standing next to him, “No news… that is good news…it means that she is still fighting… that she is still alive.” Dr. Covey said softly, shoving his hands in his pocket.

Peter nodded still looking out the window watching the rain fall from the dark gray sky. Peter felt like his mood was being manifested in the sky, all of the light in his world gone right now. “She was upset with me.” He whispered, “I fucked up.” He said softly. 

Dr. Covey nodded looking out the window also, “I know… she was upset night… I saw her crying in her room.” He said softly.

Peter shook his head, “I didn’t mean to…. I was trying to do what I thought was the right thing… but instead I hurt Lara Jean.” He muttered rubbing his hand down his face… he had no clue why he was telling Dr. Covey, but he felt like he had to.

Dr. Covey nodded again tilting his head, after a few moments he spoke back up, “If I had to count all the times that I messed up with their mother…. I would not have enough fingers.” He said softly with a small smile.

Peter looked over at Dr. Covey in surprise and Dr. Covey looked at him and shrugged, “What…. Relationships are not perfect… because we are not perfect.” He said thoughtfully. He turned to face Peter, “Did you mean to hurt her?” He asked softly.

Peter shook his head, “No... never.” He said firmly, his heart breaking at the way he remembered Lara Jean’s face looking at him with heart break on it, “I would never hurt her on purpose… ever.”

Dr. Covey took a breath, “Did you know it would hurt her?” He asked looking Peter in the eye.

Peter closed his eyes, “When I was doing it…. no… but I should have… if I had been paying attention I would have noticed.” He murmured quietly. “But... no I did not know.”

Dr. Covey raised an eyebrow, “So you are telling me you don’t know everything…... that you are human and make mistakes?” He said with a small smile.

Peter shook his head but smiled back at him, “Evidently.” Peter muttered.

Dr. Covey put both of his hands-on Peter’s shoulders, “Now for the most important questions…... if you could go back and change it… would you?” He asked. “And will you ever do it again?”

Peter nodded sharply, “I would go back and change it in a heartbeat if I could.” He said fiercely, his eyes wide with his own honestly, he paused taking a breath and shook his head just as sharply, “And never again… never.”

Dr. Covey clapped his shoulder, “Ok…. that’s all I need to know.” He said turing back to the window, “Now it is up to you to beg and plead and grovel until she forgives you.” He said. After another moment he looked over at Peter and gave a small smile, “She loves you…. just show her how much you love her and you both will be fine.”

Peter shook his head looking out the window, “Just like that… you don’t want to know what I did?” He asked softly.

Dr. Covey shook his head, “That is between you and her…. And she will either forgive you or not…. In the end it is all her choice, not mine.” He shrugged again, “Plus I see how much you love and care not only about Lara Jean… but Kitty also and that is all I need to know about who you are, Peter.” 

Peter closed his eyes as tears threatened to fall, “Thank you Dr. Covey.” He whispered, “It has been a while since I had……. Anyone…… ANY MALE figure talk to me and make me feel better.”

Dr. Covey put a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “I told you once to call me Dan… but you never do.” He said, “I know it is because you are respecting me… But I want you to know that, whenever you are ready to call me Dan, I would love it.”

Peter gave Dr. Covey and small nod and smile, “How about Dr. Dan?” He countered making Dr. Covey smile over at him.

“I will take it.” Dr. Covey said with smile but paused when the room went silent behind them. They both turned to see a Doctor in bloody scrubs standing in the doorway of the waiting room looking around. When his eyes landed on Dr. Covey he smiled and gave him a soft nod. 

Peter heard the breath rush out of Dr. Covey as he covered his face with his hands and Peter heard Dr. Covey whisper, “She is ok.” Peter looked over to the Doctor that was making his way over to them and Peter wrapped his arm around Dr. Covey and helped him sit in a seat heavily.

The Doctor nodded at Peter then looked to Dr. Covey, “Hey Dan.” He said softly, “When I heard it was Lara Jean I took over.” He waited for Dr. Covey to look up then continued, “I am not going to lie… it was pretty bad…. Broken arm, some fractured ribs, her spleen was bleeding pretty heavily, so we had to do surgery…... She also has a pretty bad concussion BUT…” He paused and smiled largely, “She is a little fighter…... and after we got her out of surgery and into recovery… well she woke up already demanding several things.”

Dr. Covey chocked out a laugh as Peter closed his eyes this time taking in the words the doctor was saying…... Lara Jean was alive… she was ok…. She was already awake. Peter covered his face with his hands and tried to take a deep breath as Kitty wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Just like you said Peter.” She said burying her face in his neck.

Peter nodded wrapping an arm around her and put his face into Kitty’s hair to hide one of the tears that was sliding down his face at the relief and exhaustion of the morning. His heart was finally settling in his chest again and the fear was dissipating leaving him exhausted and in need of seeing Lara Jean’s face as soon as he could.

Dr. Covey took a deep breath, “Can we see her?” He asked his voice breaking as his own emotions were overwhelming him.

The Doctor smiled, “Yes…. But she did ask for someone named Peter?” He asked confused, “Who is that?”

Peter’s head snapped up in surprise as he looked at the Doctor, “She asked for me?” He said in a soft voice.

The Doctor nodded, “She kept saying that she needed to see Peter.” He said with a shrug, “More like demanding it… said it was important.” 

Dr. Covey smiled over at Peter and gave a soft nod, “Well I guess we will give the girl what she wants.” He said, “But me and Kitty too.”

“That is fine, she is being moved from recovery to her room… she can have you three in the room.” The Doctor stood up and grinned down at Dr. Covey, “She also mumbled that.. this is why she doesn’t drive, and you can never make her again.” He said with a laugh.

Peter snorted as his breath caught, “She won’t… I will driver her everywhere she needs to go from now on… period.” He muttered making Dr. Covey and the Doctor laugh.

Dr. Covey stood up and looked at the Doctor again, “She is going to be ok?” He asked needing the reassurance.

The Doctor grinned, “She is going to be fine… a little miserable in the cast and with the broken ribs for a few weeks… but she should be home in a few days… we just need to watch the spleen for infection…” He paused and set his hand on Dr. Coveys shoulder, “I made sure Dan… I looked at everything… In a day or two she will be home safe and sound with all of you.”

Dr. Covey took a deep breath, “Thank you Mark.” He said reaching out to pull the Doctor into her arms, “Thank you so much.”

Mark pulled back, “Good… since my wife is pregnant, I expect you to take care of her.” He said with a grin.

Dr. Covey smiled at him, “Any appointments you want… at any time you want…. Anything.” He said firmly.

Mark smiled at hm, “You might regret that… my wife can be pretty demanding.” He said chuckling.

Dr. Covey shook his head, “No… I won’t… not after what you have done for me.” He said his eyes searching Mark’s, “I can never repay you.” He whispered. 

Mark nodded at him, smiling softly, “Any time Dan… any time… now the nurse is going to come and get you three in a bit and take you to Lara Jean’s room.” He paused and looked around the room, “But I would keep the rest of her visitors to a minimum for now…. She can have more tomorrow once she wakes up a little more alert.” He said looking pointing at the team, “She is popular with the boys” He said with a grin.

Kitty shook her head, “Peter is her boyfriend and he is on the Varsity lacrosse team and they all love Lara Jean because she keeps Peter happy.” She said with a shrug sliding her hand in to Peter’s with a grin.

Greg shook his head, “NO…We love Lara Jean because she keeps Kavinsky in line.” He called out with a grin that made the rest of the team laugh. “And she bakes us sugar stuff.”

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled, “You are both right… she keeps me in line and makes me happy.” He said squeezing Kitty’s hand. “And she bakes for all of us.”

The Doctor laughed and looked back over at Dr. Covey, “It looks like you are going to have your hands full between these two girls… and all of the trouble they bring.” He said walking to the door, “Good luck Dan… I will see you later.” He said walking out the door.

Dr. Covey looked at Peter and Kitty and smiled before pulling them into a tight hug, “She is going to be fine.” He said, his voice breaking in his relief, “Lara Jean is going to be ok.”

Peter nodded his chest feeling like a weight had been pulled off, “She is ok.” He whispered. “She is alive and going to be ok.” Wrapping his arms around Dr. Covey and Kitty, holding tight.

Kitty pulled back, “Yes she is.” She said in a firm voice her eyes watering, “But I vote that Peter take care of her… she is horrible sick or hurt person…. Like the worst…. So, if their relationship can handle him taking care of her… it will be able to handle anything.” She said crossing her arms over her chest, letting her humor out to make her dad and Peter grin down at her.

Dr. Covey threw his head back laughing for a moment, he finally took a deep breath and looked at Peter, “I think Kitty is right.” He said grinning, “If Peter can take care of Lara Jean sick, he can handle anything.”

Peter rolled his eyes, “She can’t be that mean.” He said.

Kitty snorted, “Not mean… per say… more…” She paused looking at her dad then back at Peter, “More……Super whinny… complain-y.”

Peter grinned, “I will take it.” He said, with a deep breath, “As long as she is awake and ok.” 

Kitty looked up at her dad with a grin, “That is how you know he loves her…” She paused and whispered loudly, “Lets see if he still feels this way in a week.” She with a grin making her dad chuckle at her.

“I told you that you are not getting rid of me.” Peter said with a grin, “Besides, you will be sad if I leave.”

Kitty nodded, “I would be devastated if you leave… but I also know the power of a sick Lara Jean.” She said shaking her head in mock sadness, “Only the best of us survive... I am only here because I am family and Daddy won’t let me get out of it.”

Peter shook his head and threw an arm over her shoulders, “Be nice Little Covey… or I won’t bring you snacks this week or vote with you on movies.” He said taking another deep breath trying to fill his chest, in a way he had not been able to do since he heard Kitty yelling his voice that morning…. No… since yesterday since Lara Jean broke up with him.

Kitty grinned up at Peter and threw her arms around his waist, “Thanks Peter….” She paused for a minute before looking up at him with wide eyes, “For everything.” She said softly so he barely heard her.

Peter hugged her close, “Thank you little Covey… for making me feel better and distracting me.” He whispered back. Both of them turned when a nurse walk in the room calling out for the family of Lara Jean. Peter looked up at Dr. Covey when he said, ‘we are over here’ and pushing both Kitty and Peter forward towards her and felt his heart settle just a little more… they were his family too… Lara Jean was his and her family included him.

“I heard you are ready to see Lara Jean?’ The nurse asked with a small smile.

Peter felt his breath catch in anticipation of seeing Lara Jean, they had a lot to talk about and he needed to beg her for forgiveness and prove to her how much she meant to him… but she was alive and asking for him…. That was all he needed in this moment and so he whispered, “Yes please.” To the nurse who smiled at him.

“You must be Peter.” The nurse said looking at him, “She is still asking for you… she keeps saying that she needs to talk to you.”

Peter nodded at her, “She is ok?” He asked following her to the door.

The nurse smiled, “Yes… she is up and mostly lucid… although she is on a lot of pain meds… but she is ok.” She said walking to the door, “Lets go so you guys can see her.”

Peter left his hand in Kitty’s hand as they followed Dr. Covey to the door, but he paused to wave over at his team who all smiled back at him. Greg called out, “Let Largie know we will come see her tomorrow.”

Peter nodded at them and smiled, “I will.” He called out, “Thank you for coming and waiting with us…. I will tell Covey you were here.”

Peter turned back to Kitty, “Come on squirt… lets see how much she can demand.” He said pulling her out into the hall, seeing Dr. Covey and the nurse turn the corner.

Kitty smiled, “I think all she needs right now is you.” She whispered making Peter smile at her.

“You are just saying that because you want me to take care of her.” He said with a smile.

Kitty shrugged, “Yes… but it is true… I know Lara Jean… and you always have this way of just making her happy…. Just relaxed and happy.” She said quietly making Peter’s eyes water again, “Even when you were fake dating…. One word from you… one hug made her relax and happy.”

Peter smiled down at Kitty, “Thank you.” He whispered clenching his jaw, trying to push the tears away.

Kitty shrugged, “It is the same with you…. She can make you feel better with one touch…... One word.” She said, “………. You are each other’s person.”

Peter nodded down at her, “You are right.” He said softly. “Just being next to her makes me feel better.”

Kitty grinned up at her, “So let’s go see her.” She said pulling on his hand, making Peter smile at her. 

They jogged down the hall to see Dr. Covey enter a room and Peter felt as Kitty let go of his hand and watched her run in after her dad. But Peter paused in the doorway, frozen in the doorway looking to see Lara Jean laying on the bed so still……… She was pale and bruised and the sight tore at Peter’s heart… Lara Jean was already small and delicate in Peter’s mind, especially when she stood next to him… but in that bed… it looked like she was a broken doll.

Peter felt his breath catch and his hand reached out to hold onto the doorway when he took in Lara Jean’s pale white face…. Rivets of bruising marking her cheeks… the open scrap on her cheek bone, the blood clotting in it. Peter closed his eyes tightly, trying to push the thought that if he had just talked to her this morning… she would have been on the bus instead of driving… that she would have been safe… he could not change the past, but he could make sure to be there in the future.

Peter’s eyes flew open when he heard his name whispered across the room, he looked up to see Dr. Covey sitting on the bed next to Lara Jean, her hand in his and Kitty standing on the other side. When he looked at Lara Jean her eyes were still closed but he heard her again when she whispered, “Peter… dad can you get Peter?”

Dr. Covey smiled and leaned forward to kiss her forhead, “I will get you Peter… I love you Lara Jean.” He said softly.

“I love you too dad… and Kitty.” She mumbled; eyes still closed.

Dr. Covey stood and walked over to the doorway putting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, “She is mostly drugged…. Just listen to her for now… and tell her what you feel…. The rest will come later.” He said holding his hand out to Kitty, “We are going to go get a snack while you talk to her… and talk to your team and let them know she is ok.”

Peter nodded, not looking away from Lara Jean on the bed, but stepped into the room and let the door slip close. After a moment he walked over to the bed and carefully sat down, sliding his hand carefully into hers. He was cautious, noting the cast on her other arm as well as the way she was flinching in her sleep. He just held onto her cold hand, willing his warmth into her, anchoring her to him… feeling her heartbeat in her wrist… proving to him with each beat that she was alive and here. After a few moments he slid into the chair next to the bed and brought her hand up to his face and closed his eyes just feeling her presence.

After a few moments he heard her sigh and felt her hand tighten in his, “Peter?” She asked her eyes still closed. 

Peter sat up and looked down at her, moving one of his hands to brush her hair back, “I am here Covey.” He said softly. 

“Peter… I am sorry… please don’t hate me.” She said brokenly making Peter’s heart physically ache.

“NO Covey…. I could never hate you……… I love you entirely too much.” He said fiercely, “You are my world.” He said his hand cupping her cheek that was free of bruises, “I am sorry for not paying enough attention… for not noticing what I was doing and how much it hurt you.” He leaned forward and kissed her nose gently, “I will never make that mistake again.” He swore making Lara Jena smile, her eyes still not open.

Lara Jean sighed, “It hurts Peter.” She said softly.

Peter brushed his thumb back and forth over her cheek bone, “I know babe… it will get better, I promise… and I am not going anywhere.” He said.

Lara Jean gripped his tighter, “Promise?” She asked, her voice small.

Peter shook his head, “I promise… you are stuck with me Covey…. Forever.” He said kissing the palm of her hand he was holding.

Lara Jean sighed again and shifted slightly before flinching, “I love you Peter.” She murmured already falling back asleep.

Peter felt a tear slide down his face and he shifted her hand to cup his face, “I adore you Covey…... more than anything in this world….” He turned his face and kissed her palm again, “I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3- Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter to this part, But I am making it a series and it will be about Lara Jean's recovery... more conversations and the future of the couple.

Peter’s head was resting on the bed next to Lara Jean’s, his hand curled around hers……. even in his sleep he refused to let go of her. His lips were firmly placed on her palm, his nose brushing her wrist.

Lara Jean felt the heat at her hand as she filtered to consciousness, she slowly slid her eyes open to look around the white room, taking in the beeping echoing in the room. She felt the ache in her body, the pull in her ribs and she closed her eyes trying to process where she was. The last thing that she remembered was driving to school that morning… then nothing. 

Lara Jean slowly blinked her eyes back open to take in the room again, he eyes drifting from the iv pole on one side of her bed……. Down to her feet at the end of the bed…. Over to the mop of chestnut curls laying on her bed. She felt the warmth in her hand and the soft breaths brushing her wrist and blinked with wide eyes.

“Peter?” She whispered softly in confusion. She thought that they were broken up… that he would never want to be here with her again. She flexed her fingers and felt him tighten his around hers in reflex. She slowly pulled her hand from his and heard his soft moan at her movement. Lara Jena smiled down at his scrunched-up nose and the way his hand moved around looking for hers and she carefully lifted her hand to brush a curl off his forhead.

Peter’s hand reached out again… seeking hers, “Covey?” He murmured, his voice thick with sleep. Lara Jean slipped her fingers down his cheek until they landed on his lips and she gently brushed her fingertips back and forth, smiling when he kissed them in reflex.

Lara Jean paused when she felt Peter shift and start to stretch, his eyes fluttering open. 

“Covey…... Lara Jean?” He whispered, his eyes flying open when he finally woke all the way up. Peter quickly sat up looking down at Lara Jean, his eyes becoming glassy as he took in her dark eyes, “Are you ok… are you hurting?” He asked, his hand reaching out to cup her chin, “Do you need me to get you anything.”

Lara Jean shook her head… partly from his question and partly in confusion, “Peter?” She said softly.

Peter smiled down at her grabbing her hand in his and pulling her fingertips to his lips, “What do you need?” He asked, one of his hands reaching out to brush some of her hair off her face. 

Lara Jean blinked up at him... shaking her head, “Why are you here?” She asked softly.

Peter closed his eyes tilting his head into her hand and just took in her for a moment before he opened his eyes and looked at her, “Because here is nowhere else in this world that I want to be… that I can be right now….” He said brokenly, “I almost lost you…. not just breaking up but lost you from this world….” He took in a harsh breath a tear sliding down his cheek, “I never planned on letting you go Lara Jean… and I was planning how I was going to beg you…. plead with you to take me back…………... to let me prove to you how much that I love you.” He said so softly that she barely heard him.

Lara Jean took a deep breath as tears began to slip down her cheeks, “But Peter… nothing has changed.” She whispered. 

Peter shook his head at her, “Everything has changed…. I realized that what I was doing was hurting you… I realized that I am not my father if I walk away from Gen…… I realize that it is ok to put boundaries and that does not make me a bad person…...” Peter looked Lara Jean directly in the eyes, “Your father made me realize that we will have this fight and many others in the future because no relationship is prefect….. but I want this Lara Jean… I need you… and ONLY you.” He said fiercely, “ONLY you make me feel loved and safe and happy…. At peace …. and I want to be that person to you if you will let me. …... I don’t want to lose you”

Lara Jean took a deep shuddering sob as she looked over at Peter, “But…..” She whispered but Peter cut her off.

“NO…….. there is no but, Lara Jean…...” Peter said standing up and sitting down carefully down next to her on the bed, her hand still tight in his, “What do you want Lara Jean… .if I cut Gen completely and it is just you and me….. do you want that?” He asked eyes searching hers, “Because I want you…... I need you………. cutting Gen out of my life… that is happening even if you…” He paused closing his eyes as the heartache hit his chest, “Even if you don’t choose me… even if you leave me…. Gen is gone from my life…. What we had… what she is doing… it is not healthy.”

Lara Jean closed her eyes, tightening her fingers around his, “Peter.” She whispered.

Peter reached out to cup her cheek gently, “Lara Jean Covey… you are my world… you are everything to me… I need you to know that… that even when all of this was happening… it has been you in my heart… only you.” His thumb brushed back and forth for a moment before he went on, “Even when I was with Gen helping her……….. you were the person on my mind…. Only you are inside my heart.”

Lara Jean’s eyes slid open to look up at him and she took in his broken face… the fear in his eyes because he was still worried he was going to lose her and she realized that he was here… for her… saying that he loved her…. Broken at the thought of losing her and she smiled up at him, “I love you Peter Kavinsky.” She murmured pulling her hand from his to reach up and cup his cheek, “I love you so very much.”

Peter felt his chest finally relax for the first time in 2 days at her words and when he felt her pulling his face down to hers until his lips brushed hers softly, he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He reached up and gently cupped her face, carful of the broken cuts on her cheeks and he slid his mouth more firmly over hers for a moment before he pulled back and let his forhead rest on hers, “I love you Covey… so much.” He whispered against her lips.

Lara Jean smiled up at him, “I love you Peter.” She said sliding her hand around his neck to pull him back down to her. She carefully kissed him until all thoughts left his mind and he just held on to her as she made him feel…. everything. 

Every joy…. Every fear fall away…. Every bit of love she had for him. After another moment she pulled back to look him in the eyes, “When I woke up… before… I called for you.... didn’t I?” She asked her hand sliding to take his in her hand again.

Peter nodded, his hand laying on her arm, his thumb brushing back and forth… needing to have contact with her, “Yes…. It gave me a reason to hope that I could win you back… that I could fight for us and you would want me to.”

Lara Jean closed her eyes taking a deep breath, “Even mostly asleep and drugged my heart wants you Peter…. I just want you.” She said her voice thickening with sleep again. “I won’t leave you again…. Not without talking to you… really talking to you first.”

Peter closed his eyes at her words, “Do you promise… that the next time we fight… we talk… don’t walk away again.” He asked leaning down to kiss her forehead. “Please…… promise you won’t walk away again… I can’t handle that.”

Lara Jean nodded once mummering lowly, “I Promise…. If you stay with me…. I will stay with you.”

Peter nodded leaning down to bury his nose into her hair, “I promise you… I am not going anywhere.” He whispered into her ear making her smile in her sleep, “Now go to sleep Covey… you need rest.”

Lara Jean shook her head “I want you to lay with me.” She said her voice slurring in her exhaustion. Peter felt her try to move over but flinched when her ribs ached.

Peter shook his head, “NO, don’t move… you sleep, and I will sit here.” He said brushing her hair back.

Lara Jena shook her head her eyes still closed, “NO Peter…... I will sleep better with you next to me… so please.” She begged, her voice verging on whiny.

Peter gave a chuckle and shook his head standing, “I guess Kitty was right.” He murmured walking to the other side of the bed.

Lara Jean opened one eye watching him as he carefully picked up her broken arm and to lay it on her stomach, “What?” She asked as Peter slid an arm under her knees and slid one slowly under her shoulders before carefully pulling her to the edge of the bed then lifted the side rail before walking back over to the other side, “That when you don’t feel good or you are hurt you are whinny.” He said with a grin toeing off his shoes before slipping into the bed next to her. 

Lara Jean snorted, “Am not.” She murmured reaching out with her good hand to him.

Peter gave a low chuckle as he carefully slid an arm under her neck and let her settle against his side “Most of your injuries are on the other side…. Broken arm and fractured ribs…. So, I will lay on this side.” He whispered kissing her temple and reaching his hand to hers.

Lara Jena shook her head, “I am not whinny.” She whispered tilting her head under his chin…………. She paused for a moment before she nodded at the blanket, “Cover both of us.” She said her voice edging on whiny again, “It is cold, and you need to sleep too… don’t think I can’t see the bags under your eyes.”

Peter shook his head but let go of her hand and pulled the blanket over both of them before setting a hand over her waist carefully waiting to see if he was hurting her. When she did not move, he pushed his nose into her silky hair and kissed her temple, “I didn’t sleep last night after you left me… and then I was a practice before I came here…. Sorry if I smell.” He whispered.

Lara Jean shook her head, laying her hand on top of his arm, “You smell like Peter.” She murmured, pushing her nose into his neck, sleep starting to take over, “It’s my favorite scent.”

Peter smiled softly and let his eyes drift closed, “I love you Lara Jean.” He said, his lips brushing the top of her head as he began to fade into sleep surrounded by Lara Jean’s warmth and smell… and the sound of her heartbeat on the monitor, “so much.” He sighed. 

Lara Jean nodded, and he felt her lips graze his throat, “Love you to Peter.” She said her voice trailing off as she followed him into sleep. “Love you…”

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The sound of low voices in the room woke Lara Jean up a few hours later, she kept her eyes closed as she started to catalog how she felt. Her body felt like she had been hit by a truck… then she remembered that she had in fact been hit with not one car but two cars. She felt the heat along the left side of her body and turned her face feeling the warm skin with her nose. She took a deep breath and gave a small smile when she smelled the woodsy scent that was Peter and their conversation earlier filtered through her brain. She felt the fingers intertwined with hers and let her body relax into Peter’s warmth.

“She is right on schedule… she has no sign of infection right now and is healing nicely…. I think she should be able to go home tomorrow as long as nothing changes.” Lara Jean heard whispered.

“Thank you… and her current sleeping situation?” Lara Jean heard her dad ask.

Lara Jean heard a chuckle, “It is fine… she seems happy and relaxed…. It might even be helping her.” She heard before the door opened and closed.

Lara Jean slowly opened her eyes open to see her dad walking over to sit in the chair on her right side, “Hey Lara Jean.” He whispered when he saw her awake.

“Hey dad.” She whispered back, “Where is Kitty?” 

Dr. Covey smiled, “She is sitting with Trevor and Greg in the hall…. How are you feeling?” He asked.

Lara Jean took a deep breath, “Sore…. Hurting a little bit…. But ok.” She murmured. 

Dr. Covey reached out and pushed her hair back, “You scared me…. you scared all of us.” He said looking over at Peter.

Lara Jean looked over to see Peter’s soft sleeping face and gave a small smile before turing back to her dad, “I am sorry.” She whispered.

Dr. Covey took a deep breath, “I know…. just don’t do it again.” He said his eyes getting glassy, “I can’t lose you too.” 

Lara Jean shook her head, “I am not going anywhere dad…. you are stuck with me for a while.” She whispered. 

Dr. Covey nodded, “Promise?” He said softly.

Lara Jean smiled, “Promise… I have been making a lot of those lately.” She said shifting for a moment and hissing when her ribs ached. She stilled when she felt Peter shift and mummer in his sleep.

Dr. Covey sat back in his chair, “Who else are you promising stuff to, my miniature child?” He asked, his eyes dancing.

Lara Jean brushed her fingers over Peter’s arm until he settled against her again. She looked over at her father, “I promised Peter that I would the next time we fight we talk it out and not walk away.” She said softly.

Dr. Covey grinned at her, “I think that is a good promise to make.”

Lara Jean smiled back, “Peter told me that you talked to him…. about our fight.” She said.

Dr. Covey grinned, “I just told him that you guys will fight… that is normal… but to work with each… to talk to each other.” He said eyebrows raised, “You are gonna fight Lara Jean… but talking to each other is a part of any relationship.”

Lara Jean closed her eyes for a moment before looking over at her dad, “Thanks dad.” She said softly.

Dr. Covey shrugged, “I see how he makes you happy Lara Jean… you are yourself with him… yet so much more…. You shine brighter with him… just talking about him… standing next to him… you radiate joy.” He said softly, “You are more sure of yourself now… you are more confident…. He does not try to change you… but he pushes you to be your best self…. He loves you for you.”

Lara Jean smiled, “He does.” She said softly yawning, “He makes me feel like I can take on the world.” 

Dr. Covey smiled, “That is why I told Peter to fight for you and talk to you.” He said. “I don’t know if you two will last forever… but I do know that it is worth fighting for if it makes both of you better people… if it brings both of you joy and strength.”

Lara Jean tried to take a deep breath as a tear slid down her face, “Thanks Daddy.” She said softly.

Dr. Covey nodded, “Now I need to take Kitty home… then I will come back…...ok.” He said softly.

Lara Jean shook her head, “Dad…. You cannot leave her home alone… I will be ok here over night.” She said softly.

“You won’t be alone Covey.” Peter whispered his eyes sliding open. Peter yawned as he stretched carefully making sure not to move Lara Jean, “I am not leaving… Kitty told me I had to take care of you.”

Lara Jena snorted as she watched Peter slowly pull his arm out from under her neck, “Kitty told you I was whinny and she did not want to take care of me… didn’t she?” She asked watching him sit up and get off the bed.

Peter shrugged as he put his arms into the air stretching, “That may or may not have been said… but I was not going to leave anyway.” He said giving Lara Jean a smile before turing to Dr. Covey, “If that is ok with you sir?”

Dr. Covey looked over at Peter, “Is your mom ok with you staying overnight?” He asked. 

Peter nodded, “I texted her before I fell asleep that Lara Jean was in the hospital… she brought me a bag with stuff to change and get cleaned up…. She came by a little bit ago while Lara Jean was sleeping.” He said looking over at Dr. Covey, “As long as you are ok with that Dr. Dan.”

Dr. Covey nodded, “That would actually be great Peter…. I did not want to leave Lara Jean alone, but I also did not want to leave Kitty alone.” He said standing up, “And remember while I am gone.... No drinking… no drugs, and no hands.” He grinned shaking his hands.

Peter grinned at Dr. Covey, “You got it.” He said walking over to grab his bag before walking back over to Lara Jean and putting his hand over hers, “I am going to clean up... do you need anything first?” He asked softly.

Lara Jean smiled, “No go clean up.” She said squeezing his hand, “I will be fine.”

Peter leaned down and kissed Lara Jean’s forhead, “I will be quick…” He said before nodding over at Dr. Covey, “Thank you for letting me stay.” 

Dr. Covey nodded at Peter, “Thanks Peter.” He said softly, “I really mean that…. I know that you will take care of Lara Jean.”

Peter nodded, “I will Dr. Dan… I promise.” He said making Lara Jean snicker. Peter looked at her with raised eyebrows and she shrugged one shoulder with a smile. “What?” He asked in confusion.

Lara Jean grinned at Peter, “Nothing Kavinsky… go get cleaned up.” She said softly.

Peter shook his smiling down at Lara Jean, “You will tell me later.” He said pointing at her.

Lara Jean smiled at him, “Sure.” She said watching Peter walk into the bathroom. Lara Jean looked over at the door when Kitty walked in. “Hey Kitty.” She said pushing the button, so her bed raised up, so she was sitting up. 

Kitty smiled walking over to Lara Jean’s good side, “How you feeling?” She asked.

Lara Jean gave a small shrug, “I am ok…. How are you doing?” She asked.

Kitty gave her a small smile, “Better now that you are awake and talking to me.” She said quietly.

Lara Jean reached out and grabbed Kitty’s hand, “I am ok.” She said softly, “Promise.” 

Kitty nodded a tear falling down her cheek, “I was scared.” She whispered.

Lara Jean gave Kitty a small frown, “I am so sorry I scared you.” She said softly reaching out with her good arm to pull her in for a hug, “Come here.”

Kitty carefully laid her head on Lara Jean’s shoulder, “Its ok…. I am just glad you are awake.” She whispered.

Lara Jean cupped Kitty’s head with her good hand and kissed her forhead, “I am going to be fine.” She whispered letting Kitty cry into her shoulder. “Its ok.” She said softly.

Lara Jean smiled over at her dad, “Did you tell Margot?’ She asked.

Dr. Covey nodded, “I waited until we got the news you were going to be ok…. She wanted to come home, but I convinced her that she should wait and not miss class…. I told her I would have you skype tomorrow when you wake up.” He said.

Lara Jean smiled, “That sounds good…. Maybe when I get home tomorrow? She said looking at Kitty when she sat back.

Dr. Covey smiled, “You heard the doctor.” He said shaking his head, “You take it easy tonight and you can come home tomorrow.”

Lara Jean smiled, “Good I want to sleep in my own bed.” She said with a yawn.

Kitty smiled, “Peter is going to have to move in with us Daddy.” She said crossing her arms.

Dr. Covey raised his eyebrows, “And why is that?” He asked standing up.

Kitty shrugged, “Because I bet Lara Jena will be nicer to Peter then to us when she is in pain.” She said. “Peter can take one for the team.”

Peter came out of the bathroom rubbing a towel over his head, “Peter can take what for the team?” He asked.

Kitty grinned over at Peter, “I was telling dad you should move in and take care of Lara Jean because she will be nicer to you then to me.” She said.

Peter snickered and shook his head at Kitty, “I got you Kitty…. I will take care of Covey for as long as she will let me.” He said.

Dr. Covey shook his head, “We will figure it out later… lets deal with one day at a time.” He said leaning down to kiss Lara Jean’s forhead, “You ok if we leave now Lara Jean?”

Lara Jean smiled, “Yes… I am good, just going to go back to sleep.” She said with another deep yawn. Dr. Covey looked over at Peter who nodded at him, “I will take care of her.” He said.

Dr. Covey walked over and pulled Peter in for a hug, “Thank you …. for taking care of both of my girls today.” He said quietly.

Peter wrapped his arms around Dr. Covey, “It was easy…. I love them both.” He said softly. “Thank you for talking to me today…... for being there for me too.” He said softly so only Dr. Covey heard him.

Dr. Covey nodded patting Peter’s back gently and whispered back, “I know you love them both…... that is why I care about you too…. I will be here whenever you need me…... for anything you need Peter…... I promise.”

Peter tightened his arms around Dr. Covey, ‘Thank you.” He said his voice catching.

Dr. Covey smiled and rubbed Peter’s back gently, “Anytime Peter.” He said. After a moment Dr. Covey pulled back to smile over Lara Jean, “We will be back in the morning.” He said. 

Peter nodded, “We will be here.” He said reaching out and tapping Kitty’s nose, before pulling her in for a hug “Bring us some donuts.” 

Kitty nodded, “Yes we can do that.” She said with a grin giving him a tight hug before running over to the door with her dad. She looked back and smiled over at the bed, “I love you Lara Jean…. And I love you Peter.” She called out before slipping out of the door. 

Peter smiled over at Lara Jean, “Looks like I got more than one Covey to love and adore me.” He said sitting back on the side of the bed.

Lara Jean yawned deeply, “Who says that I love you Peter Kavinsky?” She said letting her eyes close with a small smile.

Peter carefully laid back in the bed next to her, pushing the button so the bed laid back down, “You said that you loved me.” He said softly setting his head in his hand looking down at her.

Lara Jean reached out with her good hand and let her fingers run over his cheek, “Maybe it was all the drugs I was on.” She said with a smile.

Peter grinned down at her, “Lies….” He said leaning down to kiss her nose softly, “You love me.” 

Lara Jean gave a soft laugh, letting her fingers rest on his lips. “I guess I do.” She whispered closing her eyes.

Peter carefully moved his arm under her neck again, tucking his body along hers again, “I love you Lara Jean Covey.” He whispered pulling the blankets over both of them. 

“I love you Peter Kavinsky.” Lara Jean murmured tucking her face into his neck. “………. Always.” 

Peter kissed her temple, “Promise.” He asked softly gently wrapping an arm around her, careful of her ribs and the sutures on her side.

Lara Jean wrapped her hand over Peter’s arm. “Promise…...” She whispered her voice trailing off into sleep.

Peter smiled tucking his face into her hair as his word fell into a perfect balance once more. He closed his eyes and followed her into sleep dreaming of a future where Lara Jean is always by his side.


End file.
